Du western au fast-food
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: La journée commence bien et sans histoire. Cependant, quand d'étranges individus arrivent, le fast-food devient lentement une taverne.


_Disclamer :_ _ **Trigun**_ _appartient à_ _ **Yasuhiro Nightow**_ _. Je_ _ _ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas__ _ _d'__ _ _argent.__

 _Information : C_ _ _e texte a été écrit__ _ _dans__ _ _le cadre du__ ** _challenge du collectif Noname_** _ _, pour__ _ _septembre 2018__ _ _,__ _ _ **Emmenez votre fandom au boulot**. Ce thème avait été proposé par__ **_Sanashiya_**.

 _Je travaille dans un fastfood. On peut dire que c'est un travail où l'on rigole beaucoup, surtout en plein service le midi et le soir. Les gens nous plaignent en disant qu'on fasse le boulot le plus dégradant du monde. Pourtant, un simple « bonjour », un « au revoir » ou même un « s'il te plaît » peuvent égailler notre journée. Récemment, j'ai même eu une cliente qui s'est excusée quand son enfant avait jeté la boite de son burger au sol. Quand je lui ai répondu « ce n'est pas grave », elle a rétorqué qu'on n'était pas des « esclaves ». Si tout le monde avait ce genre de conscience…_

 _Pour la petite anecdote marrante ou bizarre, il en a des tonnes. Car en dehors des clients, il nous arrive de rire, et moi qui suis maladroite et un humour plus ou moins prononcé, je n'arrange pas quand je m'y mets. Il y a bien l'instant où je remets des produits en face des caisses, et ma responsable me demande de ramener un type de sac. Je me retourne dans sa direction, tout en lui demandant, « vous désirez qu'un seul sac ? », car elle m'a demandé « un sac » (=le paquet) et moi, je lui parle du sac (=un sac en papier). Le lendemain, ça a bien fait rire mon autre responsable, car elle a compris ma blague._

 _En situation étrange, je vous parlerais d'un client, on va l'appeler « Max », 55 ans. Si vous vous demandez pouvoir je veux vous parler de lui. Bien, « Max » drague les caissières en racontant à tous, clients et équipiers, qu'on est « ces copines ». Il nous a toutes invitées à venir à Las Vegas avec lui. Curieusement, j'attends le billet d'avion. Peut-être est-ce qu'il n'a pas aimé que je lui rappelle qu'ils avaient eu des clients avant lui et que je dois les services. Dans tous les cas, Max ne m'embête plus et il continue à répéter les mêmes mots à chacun de ces passages. Comme, Caïn est une ville meilleure que chez nous, il a dû s'y rendre. À son retour, il nous redira « Ils sont méchants avec moi. »_

* * *

6 h 30. Mon réveil s'allume soudainement sous la fréquence de skyrock. À cette heure, c'est toujours le même animateur et le même style de musique. Pourtant, mes songes me gardent près d'eux et je me refuse de m'éveiller. En réalité, j'ai consciemment ajouté 8 minutes de plus. Quand j'oublie, ça me permet de me dire « je suis en retard », tel que le lapin blanc dans Alice aux pays des merveilles.

6 h 40, au réveil. Je l'entends enfin. J'ouvre les yeux, mais je me sens toujours fatigué. La veille, comme les autres fois, je me suis couché après minuit et j'ai mis un peu de temps à m'endormir. C'est la faute aux écrans, selon les études des experts, mais je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter dans mon jeu vidéo.

7 h, heure réelle. C'est le second passage des informations. Comme j'ai encore la tête dans le cul, et aussi parce que je suis arrivé à me rendormir, j'entends les anecdotes choisies par l'employé journalistique. On parle du film dont je veux voir et les critiques sont bonnes. Génial ! J'ai hâte de le voir.

Quand ce passage est fini, je ne perds pas de temps pour l'éteindre. Je déteste entendre quelqu'un crier de bon matin. Il me reste 45 minutes pour prendre mon café, ma douche et y aller. Mais avant, je regarde vite fait les notifications et je survole Facebook.

À 7 h 8, je descends au rez-de-chaussée. Je commence mon rituel du matin. J'agrémente mon café d'un peu d'eau du robinet, car je ne dois pas perdre mon temps et j'ai la langue sensible. Je ne prends pas de pain au chocolat, car ça m'écœure quand je viens à peine de me relever.

Je fais attention à l'heure pendant mon déjeuner express. À 7 h 20, je monte automatiquement prendre ma douche. Pour la mode du jour, c'est pantalon, débardeur et top. Mon choix se porte plus ou moins rapidement, car je déteste écouter les sages conseils de Christina de M6. D'ailleurs, j'ai même arrêté de regarder son émission.

Après une douche de 10 minutes et de préparation, je pars au travail, qui se situe à dix minutes de chez moi.

Ce matin-là, je suis d'ouverture salle et en règle générale, je suis la toute première équipière arrivée après le manager, sauf si notre agent d'entretien du matériel travaille parmi nous. Après un rapide « bonjour » et une brève discussion, je me change avant de commencer le travail. Je suis arrivé juste à temps cette fois-ci, parfois, ça m'arrive à arriver une minute de retard.

Pour tout vous dire, cette machine n'est pas à la même heure que celle au grill, là où l'on prépare les burgers, ni aux caisses et encore moins au boîtier de sécurité.

Toujours est-il que je dois nettoyer la salle ; du sol aux vitres, en passant par les toilettes, l'extérieur et l'arrière. Et le tout, on doit le faire en espace de trois heures. Je trouve cette durée très peu pour tout ce qu'on a à faire, et pourtant, je dois m'en contenter.

Au bout de trois heures infernales, j'ai ma première pause. Comme nous avons une chaise dans les vestiaires, je m'y installe un moment, reposant un peu. Je reste peu, car je reprends dans une heure. Je commande à la borne jusqu'à arriver à une certaine somme. Si je la dépasse, je devrais payer un surplus. Du coup, je fais en sorte d'avoir un menu, un café et un dessert.

Jusqu'à là, cette journée correspond à tant d'autres, même si les heures varient. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte cette banalité ?

Il se trouve qu'à mon retour du boulot, à midi, je sers mon premier client à la caisse. Je le regarde brièvement, car j'ai tendance à baisser mes yeux par manque de confiance en moi. Or, dès que je lève les yeux pour voir le client, je constate un homme blanc avec des cheveux jaune poussin. Ses yeux se cachent derrière ses lunettes aux verres ronds et de couleur sableuse. Il a un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche et il est vêtu d'un long manteau rouge rapiécé et troué par endroit.

Quand nos regards se croisent, il sourit. Son large sourire me déstabilise légèrement avant que je commence à lui préparer sa commande composée d'un menu et de deux petits burgers. En espace de trois minutes, tout est sur son plateau. Je lui demande s'il désire des sauces et conclut par une demande de produits supplémentaires. Il refuse gentiment avant de payer.

À son départ, je réalise qu'il m'est familier. Je suis sûre de l'avoir vu. Pourtant, c'est la première fois que je le vois. En le regardant furtivement, je remarque ses cheveux bien dressés, comme s'il utilise du béton pour les fixer. Seul dans son coin, il a l'air calme, mais son visage démontre de multitude d'expressions quand il lit le journal.

Néanmoins, j'oublie vite son existence pour reprendre mon travail.

Je réalise un tour rapide de salle avant l'arrivée d'autres clients. Au début, ça influe par pair. Puis, des groupes arrivent et le rush commence réellement. Tel que des fourmis, on s'active chacun de notre côté. Nous nous entraidons dès que nous pouvons.

Peu de temps après 13 heures, les clients se font plus rares. J'en profite pour le grand nettoyage en salle par les poubelles. En même temps, je constate la présence de mon premier client, installé dans le côté enfants.

J'aurai pensé qu'il était parti depuis longtemps, mais il a arrêté sa lecture pour contempler les enfants criants joyeusement dans l'air de jeu. Il a un grand sourire satisfait, comme si les voix stridentes des enfants lui apportent beaucoup de sérénité.

Je le trouvais bien étrange.

Comme d'autres clients arrivent, j'abandonne l'idée de finir ma salle. Après avoir rangé le matériel que j'avais emporté avec moi, je me lave les mains et je retourne à mon poste. Je m'occupe de deux clients supplémentaires, arrivés entre temps. Puis, je salue poliment deux femmes.

L'une des deux me fige de stupeur, quand je constate qu'elle est plus grande que moi. Baraquée comme une camionneuse, elle a pourtant un visage jovial et social. Parallèlement, sa collègue fait à peu près la même taille que moi et a les cheveux courts. Elle commande en première sans réellement faire attention à ma présence. En préparant leur commande, j'entends qu'elle recherche un homme et elle se plaint de lui et des désastres provoqués à son sillage. C'est la première fois que j'entends ce genre de situation et pourtant, le surnom de l'individu, « le typhon humanoïde », me dit une nouvelle fois quelque chose.

Les demoiselles s'installent à la mezzanine, loin de ma vue.

En ce jour, je commence à me dire qu'il a des clients étranges et les vêtements qu'ils portent ne sont pas communs. Quand je sers des hommes avec des chapeaux de cowboy américains et d'autres individus avec des membres mécaniques, je me demande s'il n'a pas une convention dans la ville.

Je fais part de ma confusion à l'une de mes collègues. Eux aussi trouvent que la situation est bien étrange, mais quand la deuxième heure de l'après-midi arrive, ils n'ont qu'une envie : quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Je me retrouve la seule caissière jusqu'à ma relève, à 15 heure. Comme tous les clients étaient servis, je profite pour finir rapidement pour nettoyer les toilettes clients. En ouvrant la porte, une boule de poils noire sur quatre pattes passe devant mes pieds en miaulant d'un air fatigué. À un moment, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se moque de moi. Puis, je réalise qu'on a un chat dans le restaurant.

Comme un éclair de génie, mon esprit s'éveille. Les rires joyeux des enfants ont été remplacés par les discussions animées des adultes. Certains jouent même avec des cartes tout en fumant pipe et cigarette. On se croirait dans une sorte de taverne moderne tant que le contraste entre ces clients étranges du Far West et du mobilier du restaurant détonné.

Indignée d'avoir des clients fumeurs dans un espace clos et public, je me dirige vers les premiers d'entre eux. En dehors de ces murs, je ne me serais jamais permis de le faire, mais la magie de mon tee-shirt de travail me donne du courage. (non, je blague)

Je m'arrête devant les cowboys d'un film ancien. Je respire un bon coup avant de leur dire d'une voix ferme :

— Messieurs. Est-ce que vous pouvez éteindre vos cigarettes, s'il vous plaît ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, poupée ? Tu veux rester avec nous ?

Interpellé par les propos familiers du client, je me retiens de lui rappeler qu'on n'avait pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Malgré tout, je lui répète qu'on n'a pas le droit de fumer et la conversation tourne en rond. Je suis sur le point de craquer, surtout quand je sens que l'homme ne me croit pas.

Tel qu'un enfant de cinq ans, je vais informer de la situation à mon manager, car elle seule peut prendre la direction à suivre. Au passage, mon attention se porte sur le fauteuil vide du client blondinet.

Dans le Bureau, Sabine, la manager du matin, est en train de compter les caisses. Je remarque à nouveau la présence du chat noir paresseusement posé sur l'ordinateur portable. Je trouve la situation de plus en plus étrange, mais je suis parvenu à expliquer correctement la situation. Finalement, elle me suit et constate avec stupéfaction l'absurdité de la situation.

On se regarde toutes les deux quand un type armé d'une grosse mitraillette se présente au comptoir en posant une affiche.

— Hey ! Ma jolie. Tu n'aurais pas vu ce type ? Questionne l'individu, d'une voix patibulaire.

Pétrifiées, nous regardons la feuille. Je reconnais mon tout premier client, celui à la chevelure blonde. Je fixe maladroitement l'individu à la forte musculature tout en me demandant ce qu'avait fait cet homme frêle pour être recherché.

— Désolée. Nous n'avons pas vu cet individu, annonça Sabine d'une voix ferme et courtoise.

Suite à cette phrase, la conversation n'a pas duré plus longtemps et on est allé voir les clients fumeurs. En observant la place occupée, quelques minutes auparavant par l'individu recherché, je déduis qu'il savait pour cet avis de recherche. Dans un sens, cela me soulage que ce semblant de mercenaire n'eût pas insisté dans son enquête. Je me vois mal mentir consciencieusement.

Mes pensées se dissipent en entendant le ton monter. Mécontents de l'interruption de ma manager, les joueurs de pokers se relèvent tout en plaçant les mains dans la garde des armes. Sous la panique, ni moi ni ma manager ne sûmes pas comment réagir. On se croit réellement dans un vieux film de western où les hommes transpirent la sueur et la poudre.

— Ce n'est pas très joli de s'en prendre à de si frêle demoiselle, intervient une voix familière et enjôleuse. Vous allez vous faire mal avec vos joue-joues.

Mon regard se tourne vers la silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux blond poussin et au manteau rouge. Je reconnais aussitôt mon tout premier client et réalise encore sa présence dans ces lieux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le bon samaritain ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on parle à ces dames.

— Oui, j'ai bien vu que vous êtes en pleine conversation, rétorque l'individu, d'un air enjoliveur. Mais, il faut rester courtois et polie avec les jolies demoiselles. En plus, c'est très mauvais pour la santé de fumer.

L'homme à la mitraillette eut un rictus crispé. Un son métallique se produit à l'instant où il lève le bras et provoque un recul de ma part. L'individu s'avance vers le blondinet d'un air menaçant.

— Si tu cherches la bagarre, tu m'as trouvé, ma mignonne.

— Pourquoi passe-t-on tout de suite aux menaces ? Le monde sera meilleur si on s'aimait en paix.

En débit de ses mots prononcés avec beaucoup de sang-froid, je constate la sueur perle le long du front de l'inconscient. On voit parfaitement la panique transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau, et pourtant…

Un son assourdissant se répercute dans le restaurant. Un trou fumant contre le mur signale qu'une balle a été tirée au-dessus de la tête de notre sauveur. La seconde d'après, une exclamation étrange s'échappe de ses lèvres, mais je remarque son soulagement sur son visage.

Toutefois, la situation devient dangereuse. Ma manager recule instinctivement. Je fais de même et entends de l'agitation à la mezzanine.

— Vash ! Tu étais là, sale impertinent ! s'exclame la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu nuit.

— Ravi de vous avoir trouvé, monsieur Vash, intervient la seconde femme.

— Ahhh ! Non, pas vous !? Rétorque le dénommé Vash, dépité. Vous allez encore me suivre longtemps comme ça ?

— Il faut bien vous surveiller au nom de la compagnie Bernardelli. Alors, cessez de disparaître sans prévenir.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand en voyant ce début de dispute. L'attention se porte sur ce drôle de couple qui semble se perpétuer. L'immense femme l'accompagnant s'excuse auprès de moi et se présente sous le nom de Milly Thompson.

Curieusement, l'intervention de ces deux femmes détend l'atmosphère, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru au début. Entendant le nom de Vash, j'ai tout de suite fait le lien avec un nom familier, Vash The Stampede. Je me souviens alors de son histoire et des ragots le dépeignant comme un individu dangereux et sanguinaire. Pourtant, en observant ce blond en train de se faire enguirlander si docilement, c'est à se demander si tout est vrai à ce sujet.

 _Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? À l'origine, ces individus sortent tout droit d'un…_

— Attention !

Des coups de feu retentissent de nouveau et siffle aux dessus de nos têtes. Sans l'intervention de Vash, je crois que l'individu m'aurait troué la tête. Pourtant, je fais mon travail sereinement, même si parfois je peux être légèrement chiante. De mon point de vue.

Les filles passent derrière le comptoir et me poussent à suivre le mouvement. Les balles sifflent dans notre direction tout en heurtant l'inox du matériel. Je remarque la disparition de Sabine, sûrement cachée ou appelant les autorités. Le bruit provoqué par la fusillade m'oblige à me boucher les oreilles. Pourtant, cela n'aide pas réellement à accentuer le bruit des détonations.

Soudain, les tirs cessent.

La durée de la fusillade m'a paru une éternité. À chaque instant, je m'attends à recevoir une de ces balles. Tremblante, je me recoquille en me disant que je n'aurai jamais dû venir bosser et je maudis cette vie. Malgré tout, une main chaleureuse se pose sur mon épaule.

En levant la tête, mes yeux croisent ceux de Vash qui me sourient avec réconfort avant de s'excuser. Il sort de son manteau un pistolet, un 45 long colt, et la place devant son visage. L'espace d'un instant, je comprends son désir de riposter et il se lance à l'assaut sans que je l'empêche.

À nouveau, les tirs reprennent dans le restaurant et je me recroqueville. À mes côtés, Meryl et Milly soutiennent Vash, s'éloignant des comptoirs. Cette fois-ci, on peut entendre les exclamations brèves des cowboys recevant des coups. Ce mélange assourdissant n'aide pas à savoir qui a le dessus sur qui. Et les murs du restaurant deviennent lentement un gruyère à force de subir des balles perdues.

Puis, un long silence s'empare du restaurant. Je n'ose pas bouger de ma cachette, de peur que ce soit le calme avant la tempête.

— C'est terminé à présent, mademoiselle, informe Milly avec un grand sourire. Tous les méchants ont été neutralisés.

La tireuse m'aide à me relever et je constate avec superfétation l'état de délabrement du bâtiment. J'eus la sensation d'être aux pleins milieux d'un film de guerre, à la scène finale. Dans la salle, les cowboys du dimanche gémissent de douleur, mais aucune victime à déplorer. À leur côté, Vash lève sa main dans ma direction tout en faisant un V de victoire. Ensuite, il me rejoint avant de s'excuser de lui-même pour l'état des lieux.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Vash, lui dis-je, gênée.

Soudain, une voix féminine hurle de douleur et me fait sursauter de peur.

Cette voix appartient à Meryl et elle ébouriffe ses cheveux en s'exclamant des phrases incompréhensibles. Puis, elle pose ses mains autour de mes bras, les larmes aux yeux.

— Ne me dis pas que ce lieu n'est pas assuré à la compagnie d'assurance Bernardelli ? me demande, Meryl désespéré.

— C'est la première fois que j'entends le nom de cette entreprise, mais il faudrait demander à ma manager si…

Les sirènes de la police retentissent au loin et s'approchent dans notre direction.

Je me dis que finalement, les agents de sécurité ont enfin décidé de bouger, mais comme à leur habitude, ils sont mis du temps à réagir. Je me souviens qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'une semelle quand on avait eu une bagarre dans le restaurant l'année dernière.

Rapidement, les chemises bleues investissent les lieux et questionne les personnes sur les événements. Durant la conversation, les individus armés sont désarmés et appréhendés. Puis, on me demande de passer au commissariat afin de pouvoir raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, car j'ai été un témoin clef dans l'affaire.

— Vous savez, monsieur. Vous devez aussi demander à Vash, l'homme en rouge, de vous faire une déposition.

— Où est-ce Vash?

— Il était dans ce coin-là.

Je pointe du doigt la direction d'une porte-fenêtre, mais Vash n'y est pas. En le cherchant des yeux, je ne le vois pas. Comme il a participé à la fusillade, j'imagine qu'il a eu peur des représailles. Cependant, je constate également la disparition des filles de la compagnie d'assurance. Je soupire en sachant que la journée sera longue. Je me demande quand je pourrais être en repos, surtout que j'ai fini de travailler à l'origine.

Au départ du restaurant, accompagné par la surveillance de la police, je constate la présence de Vash. Il me sourit et je fais de même. Puis, j'imite son signe de victoire.


End file.
